Relationship Between Kiras
by Armanifan
Summary: Light and Misa are together, but how does their relationship go? Read and Review plz!DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE! tho i wish that Light could be mine xD


As Light stared bored at the outside world while confined inside his room. _I wonder which criminal would be my next victim _thought Light. Then his cellphone began to ring playing Linkin Park's Faint.

"Hello?" Light asked.

"Hey Light-kun! Guess who?" the voice asked. _Oh god! It's Misa, again for the 10__th__ time today_ Light though frantically.

"Oh hey Misa. What are you doing calling me right now?" Light answered romantically.

Ever since Rem, Misa's shinigami, threatened to write his name in her Death Note if he didn't do what she asked since she asked. He knew he had to be Misa's girlfriend since she had the Shinigami Eyes and she agreed to do what he asked and in return, he had to be her boyfriend for as long as she likes. He absolutely hated being romantic with her and being her love slave.

"Light, why don't you tell her you don't want to be her boyfriend anymore?" said a voice in the darkness. Light turned around to answer.

"Because if I don't do what Rem tells me to do, she'll kill me. You know that Ryuk, why do you keep asking me?" Light said irritated.

"It's funny how she uses you as a "boyfriend" and you go along with it," Ryuk said with a grin. Ryuk is Light's shinigami, he came with the Death Note Light found, as with Misa and Rem. Except that the Death Note Misa had was from her guardian, Jealousy who died when he let Misa live longer and is strictly against death god rules. Ever since Light found his Death Note, he's been killing off all the criminals in the world to make a utopia and make himself the god of this new and crimeless world.

"So Light-kun, are you doing anything this Saturday night? 'Cause I wanted to go to dinner then go to the beach," Misa said seductively. Light pondered his options, he could go or he could stay home and study or write more names in his Death Note.

"Eh. I guess it couldn't hurt to go," Light muttered.

"Great! I'm so happy, so which restaurant should we go to?" Misa answered happily.

"Um, how about at the new one that just opened up, Asuka?" Light suggested. "Oh that sounds great, pick me up at 7? Great. Bye!" Misa squealed.

_What have I gotten myself into _Light thought. "Well, Light, you could've rejected her, but you don't want to get killed my Rem, right?" Ryuk just said between laughs. "You're not helping the situation," Light said angrily. "I wasn't trying to help you," Ryuk said with a snicker.

The week rolled by slowly and before Light knew it, it was Saturday night. As he desperately looked for an excuse to get out of the date, he found that his attempts were futile and finally gave into the fact the he was going.

He went over to Misa's apartment building and pressed the elevator button; waiting for tonight to be over before it even began. As he approached her door, the door flew open before he even came within 10 feet of it.

"Light-kun! You're right on schedule!" Misa exclaimed.

"Yea, so are you ready?" Light asked. "Of course! Let's go!" Misa cried.

As they drove in Light's M3 BMW, Misa decided to break the tranquil silence that Light had enjoyed so far on their date.

"Light-kun, what's the restaurant's specialty to make it so popular?" Misa asked curiously. "I think for sushi, udon, and ramen, Misa-Chan," Light replied.

Light found an available spot and parked his car. The hostess seated them giving Light an overly friendly smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Misa, so as she was taking their orders Misa used her Shinigami Eyes to see the hostesses name and her lifespan left. She was about to scribble her name down, but Light noticed her quietness and stopped her before she could even write the first letter on a page.

"Misa-Chan! Please stop!" Light cried.

"Oh shut up, let me kill her! You're MY boyfriend!" Misa shrieked.

"Hey! HEY! Stop it you two!" Rem, Misa's death goddess, yelled.

"Wait, let them fight, Rem. This is more enjoyable then the date anyways," Ryuk said with a grin. As they fought over Misa's Death Note, they knocked over their table spilling their food and drinks over all over the ground. Apparently, they were too busy fighting that they didn't notice that their table created a domino affect across the restaurant, causing food, drinks, and some people to fly thru the air.

Finally, Light had won. Panting he had successfully beaten his "girlfriend". But Misa wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed a handful of udon noodles and hurled them at Light. After getting hit in the face with udon, he decided to retaliate, throwing a Californian roll at her. Misa saw this coming and ducked, which caused the roll to hit the hostess. Then she became mad that there was sushi in her hair and threw some shrimp tempura at Misa, just barely missing her, which hit an onlooker, which caused a domino affect into a big food fight.

While everyone was throwing sushi, udon, ramen, and tempura at each other, Light and Misa decided that now was a time to go before they could get caught. They got on all fours and crawled out without being noticed by anybody. They rushed to their car without the hassle of valet and drove off towards Misa's apartment building.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Light-kun," Misa murmured. "It was an….interesting experience. Now thanks to you, I have to go get ramen and udon noodles out of hair tonight!"

"Light-kun, if I ever see another date like this," Rem threatened. "I swear I'll have your name in my Death Note faster then you can write Misa's name in yours."

"Yea, sure, whatever, I'll be sure to remember that," Light replied uninterested.

As Light and Ryuk left the building, Ryuk thought it would be funny to taunt Light.

"Well, Light, I see that that date was one of the most hilarious things I've yet to see in this human world of yours!" Ryuk exclaimed. "I now see why you humans are so interesting and why I still waste my time here."

"Yea, thanks for that comment, but I'm bored and the night is still young and I thought I heard about a criminal taking hostages at the national bank," Light replied.

"Whatever you say, Kira," Ryuk answered. As they walked off into the darkness of the night.


End file.
